The present invention relates to phased arrays, and, more particularly, light weight phased arrays.
A phased array (or phased array antenna) is used in a wide variety of applications. As one example, the phased array may be deployed in a space-based application such as on a satellite to provide communication with ground stations on earth. For such space-based applications, it is desirable that the phased array be relatively light in weight and simple in its construction. In another example, the phased array may be deployed in military applications in which light weight and simple construction for enhanced ruggedness, and the ability to be easily deployed, are desirable.
Previous efforts to provide a light weight phased array are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,221, which discloses a phased array monopole antenna that has a single layer membrane upon which a plurality of antenna units are attached. However, the antenna units are attached to the single layer membrane with screws, increasing complexity and weight of the assembly.
A foldable radiator assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,563, which discloses a foldable radiator assembly that includes a flexible dielectric substrate structure having a radiator conductor pattern formed therein. However, this foldable radiator assembly does not include phase shifters constructed out of the same flexible dielectric substrate structure. Furthermore, a feed network is externally provided, not incorporated in the same flexible dielectric substrate structure. The entire disclosure of each of the above referenced patents is hereby incorporated by reference.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a phased array that is relatively light weight and simple in construction.